Nothing
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: What could make Margaret and Becker jealous of Linda? Rated for smoking.


Title: "Nothing"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG-13 due to smoking  
Summary: What could make Becker and Margaret jealous of Linda?  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Challenge: None  
Word Count (excluding heading): 601  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
Archive: WWOMB, -- Anybody else, ask, and I'll probably grant permission.  
Disclaimer: John Becker, Linda, and Margaret are & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. No one can own the Source of All Evil, but this particular representation of him is & TM his respective owners, also not the author, and is used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Linda cocked her head slightly to one side as she listened to the wind whistling between her ears. It was a strange sensation, and she concentrated on the odd feeling for a moment until Margaret's concerned voice broke through her thoughts or, rather, lack thereof. "Linda, are you okay?"

Linda shook herself and blinked rapidly several times. Margaret came closer to her, her concern clearly evident on her face. "What's worrying you?" she asked gently.

"Nothing," she said simply and then beamed as she realized that she had never spoken a greater truth. "Absolutely nothing!" she exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. There was nothing on her mind, and as long as the only thought that tickled her brain was empty wind, she had nothing to worry about.

"That's an understatement," Becker observed irritably.

Linda looked at him. "You're just jealous I don't have to think," she started with a proud shake of her head but was cut off by Margaret.

Margaret looked at the clock for a second time in the last ten minutes as she attempted to stop the latest budding quarrel in the office. "You got off five minutes ago," she commented to the girl who'd done nothing but sit, file her fingernails, and gaze off into space for the last ten minutes.

Linda blinked again, this time in surprise. "I did?" she questioned, her own eyes going from Margaret's face to the clock. "I've gotta ditch! I've gotta get ready for my date!" Her grin grew even larger and her eyes sparkled as she thought of the young man who would be lucky to share her companionship that night. Yes indeed, as long as there was nothing on her mind but sex, romance, and empty air, life was good!

Becker sighed as he watched Linda hurry out. He took his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and thumped them against his palm.

Margaret looked at him. "What's eating you?" she asked, though she figured she'd probably regret it as she almost always did when she asked him what was bothering him.

"I hate it when she's right," John grumped. Sticking a cigarette in his mouth, he muttered, "I'm going to smoke."

"Fine," Margaret replied airily. "Go cut another five years off of your life, but don't say I didn't warn you." Becker ignored her as he walked out.

The moment the door shut behind him, Margaret burst out laughing. She'd never thought of Linda's poor mind as something to be jealous over, but she had to admit, though she'd never do so aloud, that John had a point. The girl had absolutely no worries! Her brain was dead, but that meant it was empty of all cares and any problems. Who wouldn't sacrifice a few, if not all, of their brain cells to have such a peaceful mind and easy life?

"Ah, youth!" Margaret exclaimed, and yet, even as she shook her head and the phone began to ring with still another patient needing caring, she knew she'd gladly make that sacrifice herself in a heartbeat. Yes, Becker was definitely right for a change! It was very easy, perhaps all too easy, to be envious of Linda.

Margaret wished she could enjoy the peaceful simplicity her friend knew for just a moment, but then, with a sigh, she resigned herself to her chaotic, adult life and picked up the phone. She promptly got blasted by a senile, old woman who blamed the doctor for her own failure to remember to take her medications. Margaret soon found herself fervently wishing that she could be like Linda just for one day.

**The End**


End file.
